deusexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Deus Ex
26 czerwca 2000 ** 26 czerwca 2000 * Mac OS ** 2000 * PlayStation 2' ** 25 marzec 2002 ** 7 czerwca 2002 * PlayStation Network ** 16 maja 2012 * Sega Dreamcast ** Anulowano * Linux' ** Anulowano }} |Silnik = Unreal Engine 1 Builds 400-436 |Oceny = ELSPA: 15+ ESRB: Mature PEGI: 16 |Platformy = Windows, Mac OS, PS2, PlayStation Network, OnLive |Nośniki = CD, DVD, OnLive |Sprzedaż = |Poprzednik = Wersja beta Deus Ex |Następca = Deus Ex: Game of the Year Edition }} Deus Ex jest grą komputerową stworzoną przez Ion Storm i wydaną w 2000 roku przez Eidos Interactive. Gatunkowo stanowi ona połączenie gry FPS i cRPG, (cyberpunk z elementami RPG). Gra wykorzystuje mocno zmodyfikowaną wersję silnika Unreal Engine. Po raz pierwszy grę opublikowano na komputerach osobistych z systemem Windows,jednak Deus Ex został później przeniesiony na komputery Macintosh, jak i konsoli PlayStation 2 pod tytułem Deus Ex: The Conspiracy Loki Games przygotowywała się nad linuksową wersją gry, ale firma zlikwidowała działalność przed jego wykonaniem. Sequelem do Deus Ex, jest zatytułowany Deus Ex: Invisible War, został wydany w dniu 2 grudnia 2003 dla systemów Windows i Xbox konsoli do gier. W dniu światowej premiery, 23 sierpnia 2011 roku został opracowaniy prequel, Deus Ex: Bunt Ludzkości. Fabuła JC Denton jest jednym z pierwszych agentów nowej ery (obok swojego brata, Paula i kilku "projektów" będących w końcowej fazie "produkcji"), służących w UNATCO (United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition), wyposażonych w nanowszczepy (implanty oparte na nanotechnologii) dające nadludzkie możliwości. Gra zaczyna się na nowojorskiej Liberty Island, gdzie widzimy okaleczoną Statuę Wolności opanowaną przez terrorystów. Jednak to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. W świecie, gdzie w Nowym Jorku i Paryżu panuje stan wojenny, a konstytucja została wyrzucona przez okno, JC Denton ma niewielu sojuszników. Początkowo główny bohater gry pracuje dla UNATCO, z czasem jednak odkrywa że jego pracodawcy mają związek z wirusem szarej śmierci, Majestic 12 i FEMA. JC dezerteruje i zaczyna współpracę z NSF – organizacją gdzie pracuje również jego brat Paul. Po ucieczce z siedziby MJ12 do JC'a przyłącza się Alex Jacobson, główny informatyk UNATCO oraz Jaymie Reyes (opcja do wyboru podczas rozmowy). Przed misją w bazie łodzi podwodnych JC spotyka Sama Cartera, zdegradowanego generała z UNATCO, który pracował w zbrojowni. Gracz zwiedzając Nowy Jork, Hongkong, Paryż i kilka innych odwzorowanych z dużą dokładnością znanych lokacji, zagłębia się coraz bardziej w mroczny, zakonspirowany świat, nad którym ktoś zdaje się przejmować całkowitą kontrolę. JC odkrywa, że to FEMA, Walton Simons i Bob Page stoją za wirusem "Szarej Śmierci", że UNATCO to skorumpowany oddział Majestic 12 – fundacji, która planuje zawładnąć rządami całego świata oraz to, że wirus został stworzony, aby zlikwidować problem przeludnienia na świecie. W trakcie gry mamy do czynienia z kilkoma nagłymi zwrotami akcji – zatopienie PRCS "Wall Cloud" (statek z ładunkiem "Szarej śmierci"), wizyta u Tracer Tong, który wyłącza "kill-switch" Paula i JC'a, odkrycie bunkra w posiadłości Du Clare'ów, który umożliwi kontakt z Morganem Everettem czy wydobycie schematu UK i przyczynienie się do rozpoczęcia produkcji "Ambrozji" (leku na "Szarą Śmierć") Pomimo tego że gra to FPS, mamy możliwość rozbudowy naszych broni (dodawanie celowników, tłumików, modyfikatorów zasięgu czy odrzutu), a także zbieramy pkt doświadczenia, które rozdysponowujemy na nasze umiejętności – mogą to być m.in. otwieranie elektronicznych zamków, włamywanie się do komputerów, znajomość medycyny czy zaawansowanie w posługiwaniu się różnymi rodzajami broni. Gra jest nastawiona na wielokrotne przechodzenie m.in. ze względu na kilka możliwości prowadzenia rozmowy. Na dodatek Deus Ex ma trzy różne zakończenia, co jest niespotykane w grach z tamtego okresu. Tylko od nas zależy jak zakończymy tę produkcję – możemy przejąć władzę nad światem i rządzić jako dyktator wraz ze sztuczną inteligencją Heliosem, zabić Boba Page'a (twórcę projektów nanomodyfikacji oraz "Szarej Śmierci", a także "właściciela" Strefy 51) i przyłączyć się do Iluminatów bądź zniszczyć znajdujące się w Strefie Centrum Akwinu, przez które przechodzi każda elektroniczna wiadomość i pogrążyć świat w nowych "mrocznych wiekach". Wymagania sprzętowe Nagrody i wyróżnienia Targi * Drugie miejsce w Best of E3 1999 Game Critics Awards * Game Developers Choice Awards 2001 - Excellence in Game Design - Harvey Smith & Warren Spector (game design) * Game Developers Choice Awards 2001 - Game Innovation Spotlights * Annual Interactive Achievement Awards - Action/Adventure Game of the Year oraz Innovation in Computer Gaming w kategorii gier na PC Serwisy internetowe * Gamespy's Game of the Year * GA-RPG's Best RPG of the Year * Gamespot UK's RPG of the Year * Runner-Up, Shugashack's Game of the Year * VoodooExtreme's Game of the Year * Stomped's Action Game of the Year * Gamers' Pulse Shooter of the year * Something Awful's Game of the Year * Gaming Age's Best of 2000 Awards (PC) - Action/Adventure Game of the Year * Gaming Age's Best of 2000 Awards (PC) - Innovation in Computer Gaming * fgnonline.com - Best Game of the Past Year - Best PC Game * Best of 2000 Awards IGN – Best Storyline - Editors' Choice oraz Readers' Choice * Best of 2000 Awards IGN - Game of the Year - Editors' Choice oraz Readers' Choice * GamesDomain Reader's Cup Awards for Best Action Game 2000 and Best Overall Game 2000 * The Gamasutra Quantum Leap Awards: Storytelling * Gamasutra's Top 12 Games of the Decade - drugie miejsce Czasopisma * PC Zone UK - Game of the Year, RPG of the Year, Best utilisation of soun, Developer of the Year (Ion Storm) * PC Zone Top 100 games of all time - pierwsze miejsce; notowanie z kwietnia 2007 * PC Gamer Editonal Top 100 PC games of all time - pierwsze miejsce; notowanie z grudnia 2009 Inne * British Academy of Film and Television Arts - PC Game of the Year 2000 * Academy Of Interactive Arts & Sciences 4th Annual Awards (2001) - kategorie: PC Action/Adventure oraz Computer Innovation * CD Action - 10/10 * Click - 6-/6 * Reset - 9,5/10 * GamePro - 5/5 gwiazdek * Gry-Online - 9.5/10 * GameSpot - 8.2/10 * IGN - 9.4/10 * RPGFan - 97% na 100% * Game Vortex - 95 % na 100% * Armchair Empire - 8/10 * ActionTrip - 92 na 100 Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Deus Ex